


But to add color to my sunset sky

by Two_Divided_by_Zero



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble Request, M/M, Weddings, shmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Divided_by_Zero/pseuds/Two_Divided_by_Zero
Summary: After some...minor mishaps, Akira and Yusuke eventually get married.Nothing about their wedding goes as planned, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.





	But to add color to my sunset sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Princessyeddie](http://princessteddie.tumblr.com)  
>  on Tumblr, who requested a Shukita wedding where a sunshower occurs. Honestly, the mythology behind it....super cute!
> 
> I know you waited a long time for this its hopefully its worth the wait! Short, cute and shmoopy!

The venue was set months ago; Akira and his _fianceé_ had decided months ago on the Hotel Gravia in Kyoto.

(Fiancé, fiancé, fiancé...god, would he ever get tired of calling Yusuke that. Oh yeah, when he becomes **his husband**....)

The ceremony itself would take place at the Shukoin temple, which Yusuke fell in love with at first sight, “Look at the perfect angle and arches,” he'd gushed, “and the sixteenth century influence! Why, even the…”

He ooh’d and aww’d appropriately, but honestly spent more time admiring the happy flush adorning his _fiancé’s_ face.

What was most important to him was making this wonderful man who deserved the sun and the stars happy. God if he were still Joker, he'd probably set up to see if he could physically alter perception and rearrange the stars if only to prove his love to this beautiful, beautiful man.

They'd been shown the room they'd be staying in, even _their wedding attire_ and Akira was so glad Yusuke was in,a particularly chatty mood because honestly, it was all white noise.

They were getting married.

Yusuke, who started as his damsel needing to be saved, _would now be his husband_.

(He missed Arséne most at times like these. God, he would likely be teased for being a flustered mess until the day he died.)

_Even then he'd be dying a married man because against all odds he found someone willing to look past all his flaws all his shortcomings see the real him **and fall in love with hi-**_

“Love...are you doing alright?”

Akira felt two soft squeezes to their joined hands (and unspoken _I love you_ ) and he shook his head. 

“Couldn't be better.”

And that was the honest truth.

\---

“So, like, explain to me again why Ann is your best man!”

_Sigh_. “Ryuji…”

“Because you thought it was a good idea to climb up on a stripper pole and shout _to the whole club_ that whoever gave the sexier pole dance got to be best man.”

“I was drunk!”

Ann poked out a tongue daintily. “‘I was drunk’~!”

Akira wondered if he might have to step in as the former delinquent _growled_. “Not my fault! Hell, as Panther, you practically moonlight as a dominatrix! It was never a fair-eep!”

As Akira watched beautiful, dainty Ann hop the table at their café to blood choke Ryuji, he couldn't help but wonder if his future groom was having as much fun as he was,

\---

“So you two are wearing hakama then? Do you get any say in the color? Because honestly, with you both being so pale, I feel just a _tiny_ shade lighter than navy will go a long way.”

“...”

“Though, you must admit, I really did a good job finding such a lovely venue! Wouldn't you agree, Futaba?”

They'd decided to meet in the café at Shibuya (because weddings were expensive and Yusuke could appreciate ¥100 for unlimited refills on coffee.) He was on cup number three and judging from the way Futaba glared icily at Akechi from over her soft drink, it would not be his last.

Ice and cola sloshed onto the table as Futaba swirled her straw aggressively. “...”

Unphased by the silent treatment, Akechi just smiled and placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. “Honestly, I feel so… _blessed_ to be a part of your big day! It's such an honor” he wiped melodramatically at his dry eyes,“to be a part of the beginning of your lives _together_.”

“...Akechi, kindly remove your hand from my person.”

He did as asked, adopting a wounded puppy look. “I apologize! I only felt that, _as your best man_ , you might appreciate a little physical show of my support! I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable.”

For the first time, Futaba spoke up without stopping her intense stare down with her drink. “Your very existence makes everything uncomfortable.”

“Not my fault you lost the bet!” Akechi chirped and Yusuke ducked his head down in anticipation of the oncoming storm.

Cola splattered across the laminate and dripped onto the floor. “ _How was I supposed to know you were a filthy Tracer main?_ ”

Yusuke tried his best to discretely wave a waitress over to clean up the mess while Akechi seemed to puff up more with pride. “No one said you had to play Mercy the entire round~!”

“ _You flanking piece of garb-!_ ”

As the two argued over things like “team comp” and “DPS,” he couldn't help but think that maybe the two of them should have put as much thought into their wedding party as they did the rest of the planning.

(“Swear to god, rematch and I will _shred_ your cutesy British ass as Reaper-!)

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. All that mattered was that he and Akira were finally going to formally commit their lives to each other. Surely their….friends….could put aside their differences for the sake of the start of a happy life together.

(As Futaba reached over and upended Akechi’s cutesy parfait onto his head, somehow he doubted it would be possible.)

\---

Standing in front of their friends in his snowy hakama, Yusuke could actually feel his heart flutter in excitement. Bliss fizzed through his veins and, while normally a non-issue, he had to actively will himself not to cry.

Standing across from him, resplendent in navy, Akira never once broke eye contact. Briefly, Yusuke mourned that Ann could not have been there to help him prepare as well; whatever little make-up she used to accentuate his face made it physically impossible to look away.

(Akechi and Futaba mostly sniped at each other while he dressed himself, which was honestly to be expected. At least today it seemed to lean more toward good-natured bantering than their usual sniping. Futaba even only referred to him as “Inari” once.)

The historic temple and all its lovely architecture, the Buddhist priest… it was honestly all white noise. They could be discussing the weather in front of LeBlanc and honestly, neither would've noticed.

(“... Let this be the start of a resplendent, romantic journey...”)

It was only as the ceremony was coming to an end that tiny flickers of light managed to draw his adoring gaze away from his _husband's_ eyes. They flickered in and out of the corners of his vision, like fairies dancing in the sun.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one to notice. Akira took his cheek and turned his face only to witness a miraculous sight.

In the shade of the temple, what appeared to be hundreds of tiny twinkles of light fluttered and floated around them. They flitted and danced and glittered in the semi-dark, playfully dancing about before vanishing.

Even the Buddhist priest went momentarily silent, choosing to observe the phantom lights.

“It's Kitsune no Yomeiri.”

Yusuke gave a tiny startle, not expecting Akira to lean in to whisper in his ear. “They're more formally known as sun showers, but Japanese legend is that they generally accompany a fox’s wedding.”

“That's…”

“Oddly fitting?” Akira murmured, “I like to think it's the universe's way of showing approval of our wedding.”

Yusuke couldn't help but scoff lightly, still mesmerized by the ephemeral lanterns floating around them. “You say that as though anyone's approval matters. If I love you and you love me, who cares what the universe thinks?”

That was apparently enough of a cue for the priest to continue the ceremony.

And later, _holding his brand new husband's hand_ , Yusuke **finally** kissed Akira and the kitsune no yomeiri continued to float and flicker and dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and unafraid!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and as always, every kudo or comment lights up my life (which trust me, needs a lot more light than usual lately) 
> 
> o7


End file.
